Candy rush
by maili mailo
Summary: Barbe à papa. Que vous évoque ce mot? Pour Chopper, c'est un régal, un délice, de l'or en nuage! Pour Luffy, c'est un moyen efficace de combler ses papilles et son estomac. Pour le reste de l'équipage, c'est juste le début des emmerdes.
1. Renne et barbe à papa

Me voici de retour pour une toute nouvelle fic! C'est toujours aussi stupide que "Créature" (si, si, la fic avec une mouette dedans) -pub faite-. Pour ceux qui l'ont déjà lu, vous avez le choix, la fuite ou le choix héroïque de la poursuite de la lecture. Et voilà comment perdre efficacement la moitié des lecteurs...  
Bref, je ne vous perturbe pas plus longtemps, bonne lecture ^^

* * *

C'était un de ces matins comme on en voit rarement sur Grand Line, un de ces matins où le soleil levant n'était qu'embrasement et rougeoiements orangés, où les vagues se balançaient doucement pour venir s'échouer sur la coque d'un navire à tête de lion une légère brise accompagnait un doux silence qui... Non, en fait, oubliez ce dernier point.

« Mais qu'est ce que tu fous là toi ?! »

S'en suivit un énorme bruit de semelle rencontrant une surface molle, qui se répercuta dans la cuisine. Les restes de ce qu'on aurait pu appeler un capitaine quelques instant auparavant jaillirent à toute vitesse de l'endroit tant convoité. C'est donc affublé d'un énorme bleu devenu presque quotidien que l'homme au chapeau de paille se retrouva sur le pont supérieur, l'air un peu sonné. Tout à sa récente douleur, il remarqua cependant une masse rose informe survolant les flots à quelques mètres, et situé non loin du bateau. La flamme de la curiosité s'empara de son regard, et l'homme élastique décida qu'il avait mieux à faire pour ce matin que de percer les mystères de la combinaison du cadenas du frigo. Il lança un bras curieux vers le nuage rosé pour tenter d'en rapporter un échantillon. Cet essai fut concluant, pour preuve le petit morceau vaporeux posé dans sa paume. Après un rapide examen et un test olfactif qui se révéla apparemment positif, le capitaine porta à sa bouche l'étrange matière. Son visage s'éclaira d'un coup. Oubliée la bosse naissante sur son crâne ! Il bondit sur ses pieds et courut comme un fou vers les quartiers féminins.

En effet, Luffy venait de prendre une grande décision. Une décision d'homme. Même si cette fameuse décision devait lui coûter la vie, il en allait de l'avenir d'une partie de son être. Et pas des moindres, car il s'agissait de son estomac après tout. Prenant son courage à deux mains (ou, comme à son habitude, oubliant momentanément toute règle de survie de base sur ce navire), l'inconscient débarqua sans autre forme de procès dans la cabine des deux femmes, sans même se soucier du bruit causé par son arrivée quelque peu... discrète.

« Nami, vite, réveille-toi, il faut qu'on change de cap. Allez, viiiiite !

Secouée sans ménagements par son capitaine, la navigatrice fut tirée brutalement de son sommeil, les pensées encore en vrac. Il ne lui fallut cependant qu'une petite minute pour retrouver le plein usage de ses capacités et faire naître une seconde bosse posée sur la précédente, réalisée un peu plus tôt par une jambe devenue experte en matière de colis à destination de « n'importe où pourvu que ce ne soit pas la cuisine ».

« Ça va pas de me réveiller à cette heure-ci et de cette manière là ?! »

- Mais, tenta d'argumenter le chapeau de paille avec une petite moue boudeuse, il risque de disparaître à tout moment. Il faut se dépêcher si on veut avoir toutes nos chances ! Vite je te dis !

- Sors au moins de cette chambre, le temps que je me change !

- D'accord...

- Et au fait, qu'est ce que tu veux tant aller voi-

Trop tard. Luffy, tout à sa précipitation, venait de disparaître hors de la chambre, ne prenant pas la peine de continuer à l'écouter. Il ne prêta pas non plus attention aux yeux céruléens qui s'étaient ouverts sur son passage.

* * *

Comme pour sa précédente visite chez les filles, le garçon au chapeau de paille rentra avec grand fracas dans le dortoir où lui-même dormait avec le reste de l'équipage. Il se rua sur le hamac du jeune médecin, le faisant se balancer rapidement.

« Hey, Chopper, réveille-toi ! Allez, s'il-te-plaît ! Il y a un truc extra dehors, ça va te plaire, faut que tu vois ça ! »

Luffy, trouvant le petit renne trop lent à émerger, sortit lui-même le disciple d'Hiluluk de sa couchette pour le prendre sous son bras. Puis il ressortit en faisant tout autant de bruit qu'à son entrée, et sous les marmonnements contrariés de ses compagnons qu'il ne remarqua pas.

Une fois revenu derrière la figure de proue, le garçon au chapeau de paille laissa tomber Chopper sur ses petits sabots, lui pointant du doigt sa découverte matinale. Le renne lança à son capitaine un regard interrogatif et encore un peu embrumé par le sommeil. Pour le sortir de sa léthargie, l'homme élastique attrapa un nouveau morceau de nuage qu'il tendit, cette fois, à Chopper. Quand ce dernier le goûta du bout de ses lèvres, pressé par son capitaine et son air plus qu'enthousiaste, il ressentit une joie intense le parcourir.

« Non... Attends... Ça veut dire que... Oh... »

Des étoiles jaillirent de ses petits yeux, alors qu'une mimique absolument ridicule déformait ses traits.

« Est-ce que tu crois que Nami serait d'accord pour changer de direction ? Ça serait... COOOOOL ! reprit le petit renne, accompagné de son ami pour la dernière exclamation. »

À présent tout à fait réveillée, la créature hybride courut en suivant les pas de son capitaine vers la porte des quartiers féminins. Ils y trouvèrent Nami, un peu ébouriffée et un air fatigué sur son visage, mais habillée.

« Luffy, j'espère que tu ne m'as pas fait lever pour rien, ou sinon... »

Certains actes étant beaucoup plus clairs que certaines paroles, la rousse leva lentement son poing près de sa tête, une veine battant déjà contre sa tempe.

« Non, non, c'est une excellente idée, répondit innocemment l'accusé, parfaitement convaincu du bien-fondé de son action. On va te montrer, hein Chopper ? »

Le médecin de bord se contenta de hocher la tête avec énergie, y mettant toute la conviction dont il était capable. Face à la bouille mignonne du renne, Nami soupira, signe de son consentement. Elle les suivit bon gré mal gré jusqu'à la proue du Sunny, les deux compères n'en pouvant plus de contenir leur excitation.

« C'est quoi ce truc au juste ?

- Droit sur le gros nuage, s'il-te-plaît Nami. »

La navigatrice ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais la referma bien vite en voyant les visages de ses deux compagnons derrière elle. En effet, un filet de bave commençait à descendre lentement à la commissure des lèvres de son capitaine, et des étoiles s'apprêtaient à se rallumer dans le regard du plus petit. Une soudaine envie de mettre sa menace à exécution s'empara d'elle. Elle se résigna cependant, après une rapide comparaison entre le temps et de l'énergie nécessaire à achever son plan prévu et un changement de cap provisoire. Une voix inattendue retentit alors, faisant se retourner Nami.

« On peut savoir ce qu'il se passe si c'est pas trop demander ? demanda Ussop, l'esprit plus proche de son hamac que de l'agitation des deux affamés. Tous les membres de l'équipage venaient de rejoindre le trio, excepté Robin, qui avait sûrement préféré rester bien au chaud sous sa couette.

« Elle en a de la chance, elle... pensa Nami face à l'attitude de plus en plus puérile et excitée des deux jeunes personnes. »

Sanji, qui était sorti de sa cuisine et qui avait presque tout entendu du petit manège de son capitaine, répéta la question d'Usopp, avant de rajouter qu'il serait bien de leur fournir une réponse à moins qu'il ne veuille réitérer l'expérience d'un coup de pied bien placé. Luffy, décidant de sortir momentanément de son admiration, répondit :

« Mais qu'est ce que vous faites là ? Vous dormez pas ?

- Tu as vu tout le bruit que tu as fait, abruti !? répondit violemment Zoro.

- On parle de la sieste là Luffy. Le seul domaine où le marimo arrive encore à avoir un niveau acceptable ! Soit dit en passant, c'est une activité peu glorieuse, comme tout le reste de sa personne. Mais quel vacarme ça a dû être dans ce cas pour mes deux mellorines ! s'exclama Sanji, le cœur déjà au bord des yeux.

- Tu veux qu'on parle de tes compétences culinaires peut-être Cook ? répliqua vertement Zoro

- Qu'est ce que tu leur trouves à mes plats, manieur de cure-dents ?

- Vous auriez dû rester couchés, il y en aurait eu plus pour moi... marmonna Luffy pour lui-même, boudeur. »

Entre temps, Nami avait accédé aux caprices de son capitaine, et le bateau se dirigeait droit vers le fameux nuage.

« Qu'est ce donc que cela ? Je n'en crois pas mes yeux, on dirait... Yohohoh, mais c'est vrai, je n'ai pas d'yeux, puisque je suis un squelette ! rigola Brook, apparemment très fier de sa remarque.

Nami, lasse après cette énième blague du squelette, et n'ayant pas fini sa nuit, décida de regagner sa chambre, malgré l'étrange chose rose qui se rapprochait maintenant du Sunny.

- Franky, je te laisse la barre. Maintiens le cap au nord-ouest dès que les deux autres imbéciles auront fini de faire joujou avec leur nouvelle découverte. Moi, je vais me recoucher. »

Un bâillement ponctua ses paroles, et la rousse rejoignit Robin elle aussi réveillée par le tintamarre provoqué par Luffy.

* * *

Les hommes de l'équipage regardaient, atterrés, le renne et le capitaine se répartir équitablement chaque moitié du nuage.

« C'est bien compris, Luffy ? Jusque là, c'est ma part, pas le droit de venir dépasser ! précisa le médecin avec quelques mouvements de sabots.

- D'accord Chopper, approuva le garçon élastique. »

L'attention du renne se reporta sur la masse qui se précipitait vers le Sunny. Le rêve ultime d'une vie entière allait peut-être être réalisé (si Luffy ne s'en mêlait pas trop) ! Au diable le médicament universel, mourir d'une crise de foie pour cette nourriture bénie était une noble tâche, Hiluluk l'aurait compris.

« Le voilà ! s'écria Luffy. »

Les deux protagonistes de ce buffet géant se ruèrent alors comme un seul homm... comme un seul ren... comme un seul pirate sur le nuage de coton**. **C'était à celui qui arrivait à arracher le plus gros bout de mousse rose, et le pouvoir élastique du garçon s'avéra bien plus utile que la petite bouche du médecin de bord. Malheureusement, le petit renne déclara forfait à la moitié de sa part attribuée, s'écroulant sur le bois du pont, le ventre gonflé à l'extrême, et un sourire béat sur le visage. L'homme élastique en profita pour récupérer ce que Chopper avait vaillamment abandonné, faisant augmenter la taille de son propre estomac sous le regard de cinq paires d'yeux incrédules, et une sixième amusée qui venait de faner sur la figure de proue.

* * *

« J'aurais jamais cru que cet imbécile me réveillerait à six heures et demie pour de la BOUFFE ! J'ai besoin de sommeil moi, je suis humaine, pas comme l'autre idiot, soupira-t-elle.

- On ne peut pas en vouloir à Luffy, c'est dans son caractère, répondit posément Robin.

- Mais c'est comme si j'allais réveiller un membre de l'équipage au petit matin pour réclamer mes intérêts ! »

Elle croisa le regard suspicieux et le sourire de Robin.

« Dans tous les cas, j'aimerais tellement tenir entre mes mains le responsable de cet amas de barbe à papaqui m'a gâché ma journée ! fulmina-t-elle contre le créateur de cette sucrerie et la découverte de sa duperie si mal cachée.

- Si tu le veux, je peux essayer d'analyser un échantillon du sucre. Mais depuis le temps, je crois que notre cher capitaine a fini de tout manger. Une autopsie est toujours possible sur notre adorable médecin si ta curiosité réclame encore une réponse, reprit-elle avec toujours le même petit sourire sur ses lèvres. »

Un frisson traversa le corps de Nami, finalement plus si sûre de vouloir connaître la réponse à ses interrogations.

Une courte sieste fut accordée aux pirates après cette sortie . En effet, ils sortirent bien malgré eux de la douce quiétude de leurs couvertures pour la violente force d'une tempête que Nami n'avait pas pu prévoir, toute occupée à faire plus ample connaissance avec son oreiller. Branle-bas de combat, tout le monde se retrouva rapidement sur le pont et dirigé à la baguette par une rousse furieuse de son erreur professionnelle, surtout pour cet orage facile à prédire.

Les voiles furent donc rabattues, Chopper et son énorme ventre enlevés de la proue et déposés dans l'infirmerie en prévision d'une lame un peu trop vicieuse. Franky, lui, se mit à la barre et tenta tant bien que mal de garder le cap, les bourrasques et les vagues se faisant souvent violentes. Après de nombreuses secousses et une ou deux frayeurs, le Sunny sortit indemne de ce déluge, qui laissa place à un grand soleil.

Ce sont un équipage trempé ainsi que des visages grognons et mal réveillés qui retournèrent se sécher, sauf un certain capitaine tout sourire. Le garçon élastique était en effet persuadé d'avoir aperçu un gigot dans cet amas de nuages noirs dépassé plus tôt. Ce message divin ne pouvait être interprété que comme une prémonition de menu de petit déjeuner, c'est donc tout content qu'il se dirigeait maintenant vers la cuisine pour recevoir sa collation protéinée favorite.

Sanji, malgré tous les désagréments de la matinée, avait tenu à préparer le petit déjeuner. Juste le temps de se changer et le voilà derrière ses fourneaux. Quel chef digne de ce nom ferait sauter un repas à ses compagnons pour une tempête et quelques manifestations d'un estomac surhumain ? Alors qu'il ajoutait la touche finale à une omelette fumante, le bruit d'une porte qu'on aurait ouverte trop brusquement le fit se retourner. Et, à l'extrême stupéfaction du cuisinier (en témoignait son air las), son idiot de capitaine se tenait sur le seuil de la pièce, avec des yeux implorants qui en disaient long sur son envie de nourriture.

« Non Luffy, le repas n'est pas prêt.

- Y a du gigot ? Hein qu'y a du gigot ?

- Depuis quand y aurait-il de la viande au petit déjeuner ? souffla le cuisinier, blasé.

- Mais, mais, les nuages ont dit que...

- Des nuages maintenant ? La semaine dernière, c'était du rôti pour donner à un monstre marin qui soit disant passait par là. Je n'ai pas vu la moindre écaille quand je suis sorti de la cuisine, mais les restes d'os qui traînaient sur le pont, je les ai bien remarqués par contre.

- Mais là, c'est les nuages qui ont parlé ! On doit écouter les nuages Sanji, Nami serait de mon avis !

- ÇA SUFFIT ! Ne rejette pas ta faute sur Nami-chérie ! La barbe à papa ne t'a pas rassasié ? »

Un gargouillis caractéristique et une petite moue négative lui répondit. Résigné, le blond tenta de se débarrasser du glouton comme il put :

« J'ai presque fini de préparer le repas. Va chercher les autres. »

Luffy n'eut pas besoin qu'on lui répète cette demande deux fois, et il quitta la cuisine aussi vite qu'il était entré... pour revenir trente secondes plus tard, ses bras élastiques chargés de la moitié de ses nakamas (ceux qui avaient eu le malheur de rester sur le pont), défonçant au passage ce qu'il restait du mur de la cuisine. Le blond eut la fugace idée que son capitaine savait se montrer original quand il s'agissait de se rassasier, sauf quand il aperçut Nami dans le tas confus laissé sur le pas de la porte maintenant inexistante.

Sans plus attendre, l'homme au chapeau de paille se précipita pour aller chercher les membres de l'équipage qui avaient échappé à ses bras empressés. Il délogea bien vite Usopp de la salle des machines, Robin de ses fleurs, profita de la proximité de Brook de l'archéologue pour le tirer à son tour vers la salle à manger, mais arrêta son expédition punitive à la vue de Zoro qui s'était réfugié dans la vigie. Le regard sombre qu'il lui lançait ainsi que sa main serrée nerveusement sur un altère convainquirent Luffy de lui lancer un vague « on mange » avant de repartir par l'échelle.

Le sabreur regarda son capitaine redescendre précipitamment par là où il était venu . On l'avait réveillé deux fois ce matin, une à cause d'un peu de barbe à papa, et la deuxième pour du crachin. Ils ne connaissaient donc pas le prix d'une sieste sur ce navire ? Zoro savait être conciliant, mais il y avait des limites. Alors, en plus de ce début de matinée absolument catastrophique, on lui demandait de supporter les manières de cet espèce d'endimanché de cuistot pour le petit déjeuner ? Très peu pour lui. Il irait se chercher un petit en-cas quand l'occasion se présenterait.

Dès que les effluves de nourriture chaude emplirent les narines de l'homme élastique, son expression contrariée quitta son visage pour un mince filet de salive à ses lèvres. Il n'eut cependant pas l'occasion de gagner sa place, qu'un poing énervé fondait sur sa tête.

« Est-ce que tu te rends compte que tu aurais pu nous casser quelque chose avec tes conneries ?

- Mais Sanji m'a dit de venir vous chercher, alors je suis venu vous chercher, protesta-t-il en pointant du doigt l'incriminé, qui avait de plus en plus de mal à contenir sa colère. »

Nami se pinça l'arête du nez en fermant les yeux, avant de s'écrier :

« Et il ne te serait pas venu à l'idée de nous prévenir gentiment que le petit-déjeuner était prêt ?

- Mais quand je fais ça, vous êtes bien trop lents, déclara-t-il, le plus innocemment du monde. »

Un deuxième coup de poing finit de l'assommer, ainsi qu'un coup de pied bien placé qui le fit voler droit dans le mur opposé, agrémenté d'un « C'est pour Nami-chérie ». Ce n'est qu'après quelques secondes de latence qu'il jaillit du nouveau trou qui ornait le Sunny d'une démarche maladroite. À présent orné de deux belles bosses, il bondit rejoindre sa place devant un énorme bol rempli à ras-bord de chocolat chaud, bol qu'il s'empressa d'engloutir. S'attaquer aux biscottes d'Usopp, pour vite esquiver la fourchette vengeresse du cyborg qui n'avait pas apprécié le vol peu discret de ses viennoiseries, sans oublier les petits sab-

Minute, où était passé Chopper ?

Luffy avait beau tourner la tête dans tous les sens, il ne voyait aucune trace du médecin. Il recompta ses compagnons, et n'en dénombra que sept. Il se doutait que Zoro ne viendrait pas, au vu de son comportement de tout à l'heure, mais l'absence du renne était tout sauf normale.

« Un problème, Luffy ? »

La voix posée de l'archéologue interrompit la dégustation de l'équipage, les yeux un peu rougis du manque de sommeil, et ils reportèrent leur attention sur Luffy, intrigués.

« Chopper n'est pas là... fit observer l'interpellé. »

Tous remarquèrent alors que Chopper manquait à l'appel, et Usopp avoua l'avoir ramené dans son infirmerie lors de la tempête.

« Qu'est ce qu'il faisait encore sur le pont supérieur à ce moment-là ? Il n'est pas rentré après s'être goinfré de cette barbe à papa ? s'exclama Nami

- Est-ce que tu as vu l'état dans lequel il était après avoir mangé ? Incapable de bouger un poil ! répondit Brook. Il a de la chance d'en avoir encore d'ailleurs. Yohohoho !

- Je vais aller le chercher, décida Luffy, ignorant la blague pitoyable du squelette. »

Le capitaine se leva, laissant sa part entamée en plan. L'instinct de leur ami élastique devait vraiment l'alerter de quelque chose de grave pour qu'il ne prenne pas la peine de finir sa portion. L'homme au chapeau de paille revint ainsi quelques secondes plus tard, un regard affolé collé sur son visage.

« Chopper a une drôle de tête. »

* * *

Et maintenant, c'est le moment de me laisser un poisson d'avril (n'oubliez pas le scotch et surtout surtout SURTOUT le petit ou grand mot dessus)! Et si vous lisez ce texte quelques temps après sa parution, ça ne vous empêche pas de me laisser une review également !


	2. Blettes douloureuses

Bon. Vous avez pu remarquer que mon rythme n'est pas spécialement intense, mais me revoilà avec le deuxième chapitre! Une chose à faire avant de commencer, l'étape inévitable que j'aurais dû faire dès le chapitre 1, le disclaimer.  
Donc, tous les personnages de ce manga m'appartiennent, ainsi que l'univers, les ballerines de Bonclay et le chapeau adorable de Chopper, la coupe afro de Luffy et même le pouvoir de rendre toutes ces petites marionnettes disgracieuses au possible. Ah, et les droits d'auteur me reviennent à 90%, et les petits 10% sont reversés à Haagen Dazs. Aboulez la monnaie avant de commencer la lecture évidemment. *tend un gobelet aux éventuels lecteurs*

* * *

L'équipage, qui s'était précipité après l'appel de Luffy, observait la petite boule de poil crispée allongée sur un des lits blancs de l'infirmerie. Chopper, le teint verdâtre, s'était enroulé sur lui-même. Le petit être se tenait le ventre et semblait bien incapable d'esquisser ne serait-ce qu'un mouvement, ses yeux fermés sur une expression douloureuse, quelques gouttes de sueur commençant à perler sur son front. Il était clair que le renne était... malade. Un médecin malade sur un bateau avec pour seuls occupants des personnes ayant des compétences médicales pour le moins limitées.

La suite du voyage s'annonçait périlleuse.

* * *

Robin, malgré ses nombreuses lectures et ses quelques connaissances dans le domaine de la médecine, pouvait affirmer qu'elle n'avait jamais vu de tels symptômes chez un quelconque animal ou humain. En effet, une poignée de minutes après que les personnes présentes dans la pièce exiguë avaient commencé à débattre sur l'existence d'une telle maladie, Chopper avait commencé à délirer dans son sommeil agité, débitant quelques vagues « protéger l'autographe de Sniperking contre les monstres marins à six têtes... Mais Usopp sera là... », comme des « plus de barbe à papa, plus de barbe à papa ! » sans oublier les « laissez-moi tranquille ! Et je ne suis pas un raton laveur d'abord ! ».

Dans cet état, impossible pour le médecin de diagnostiquer quoi que ce soit. À moins que sa fameuse recette d'un « très bon antidépresseur » avec « deux gélules de mort au rat, de la sève de fenouil et quatre cuillères de cyanure », ajoutée à la liste des hallucinations, ne soit effectivement une technique révolutionnaire. Avec le talent du renne, il était tout à fait capable de composer des remèdes miracles en plein délire. À tester sur une prochaine victime aléatoire. Si c'était pour le bien de la science...

Au vu de l'incapacité du docteur, l'archéologue avait donc essayé d'établir elle-même son bilan. Après le festin matinal des deux amateurs de sucreries sur le pont, elle avait d'abord opté pour l'hypothèse la plus probable, à savoir que Chopper avait juste des petits problèmes d'indigestion. Mais depuis quand cette affection passagère donnait-elle des rêves suspicieux ? Une autre source peut-être ? Une autre maladie rare ? La piste la plus probable était cette barbe à papa, il fallait trouver son fabriquant. Cependant...

Elle jeta un regard curieux à son capitaine, qui se comportait tout à fait normalement. Un air blasé sur le visage, il avait l'air de s'ennuyer profondément, tournant sur la chaise à roulettes du bureau de Chopper et aucun mal de ventre n'avait l'air de se manifester. Pourquoi ne se tordait-il pas de douleur lui aussi ? Aucune pulsion sadique ne se reflétait derrière cette interrogation, juste une constatation de plus pour son enquête.

L'archéologue devait percer ce mystère, il en allait de sa réputation de détective discrète.

Soudain, alors que la brune sortait de ses réflexions, le garçon élastique se releva brusquement de sa toupie improvisée et vint s'agenouiller près du petit lit où gisait Chopper, son visage à la hauteur de la bouille tordue du malade.

« Chopper, j'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire. »

Ces mots arrêtèrent net les conversations. Quand leur capitaine employait ce ton, il ne plaisantait plus. Cependant, la brune ne cacha pas son petit sourire en coin, s'attendant déjà à une suite farfelue de la part de Luffy.

« Je dois admettre que l'ennemi est proche, et que ton témoignage te fait prendre de gros risques. Mais, malgré les terribles conséquences, dis-moi : est-ce que ce sont les blettes d'hier soir qui t'ont rendu malade ? reprit l'homme au chapeau de paille .»

L'érudite ne s'y était pas trompée, le garçon élastique ne l'avait pas déçue. Sans se départir de sa petite mimique, elle se transforma en spectatrice passive de la bataille qui se préparait.

Sanji, qui avait prêté une oreille attentive au micro discours de son capitaine, sentit une colère sourde parcourir tout son corps lors de la question finale.

« Qu'est ce qu'elles avaient mes blettes hein ? s'écria le cuisinier. »

Les yeux de chien battu de Luffy répondirent à ceux furax du blond. Ce regard de martyrisé ne tarda pas à dériver vers une expression angoissée.

« Me dis pas qu'il en reste pour ce midi Sanji ? Je voulais vraiment que tu prépares le gigot géant que t'as acheté la semaine dernière ! Il a l'air trop bon ! »

Devant les yeux adorateurs du garçon au chapeau de paille, toutes les personnes présentes qui s'étaient inquiétées au sujet de ce soudain refus de nourriture furent légèrement plus rassurées. Un malade, ça suffisait amplement sur un bateau sans médecin valide, pas besoin d'en rajouter un deuxième.

Seul le cuisinier n'était pas de cet avis. Il en avait assez. Le bretteur qui dénigrait une fois de plus son petit déjeuner pour s'entraîner dans la vigie, passe encore. Si cette tête de brocoli tenait à entamer un régime, grand bien lui fasse. Par contre, que Chopper soit malade lui avait rajouté une grosse pression. Visiblement, son ventre le faisait souffrir. S'il lui avait attrapé une saloperie de gastro par sa faute, alors que c'était lui le cuisinier du bateau, lui qui assurait un menu équilibré chaque jour, lui qui faisait en sorte que tous les membres mangent à leur faim, lui qui était en charge de l'hygiène de sa cuisine. Qu'aurait dit Zeff ? Pourtant, il s'était assuré que ses blettes soient parfaites... Et personne d'autre n'était tombé malade après le dîner précédent. C'était un germe qui ne s'attaquait qu'aux cervidés ? Et maintenant, son talent était bafoué par un homme pourvu de papilles gustatives qui réagissait rarement à autre chose que de la viande. Il en avait l'habitude, mais aujourd'hui, les circonstances étaient contre le chapeau de paille. La qualité de ses plats avait-elle baissée ?

Ce trop plein de questions qui restait sans réponse le torturait. Pour l'instant, il avait un idiot à frapper qui avait osé critiquer sa nourriture et l'humilier devant ses deux déesses. Un petit combat permettrait de lui vider la tête pour un moment.

C'est donc naturellement qu'il lança son premier kick et l'esquive du chapeau de paille fut tout aussi rapide. Un deuxième coup allait suivre, mais la furie rousse ne semblait pas de cet avis.

« Une bagarre dans l'infirmerie, alors qu'il y a un malade ? Mais vous n'allez pas bien ! ».

Sbonk. Les deux opposants se retrouvèrent rapidement au sol, bosse fumante en complément.

« Maintenant, si vous voulez vous battre, c'est dehors ! vociféra la navigatrice. »

Les deux hommes furent traînés hors de la petite salle, retrouvant l'air salé du pont supérieur. De leur position, ils pouvaient apercevoir maintenant le grand ciel bleu, traversé de temps à autres par une légère brise, quelques mouettes et de fins nuages blancs paresseux qui avaient succédé aux nuées orageuses de la matinée. Le temps changeait décidément vite dans le Nouveau Monde...

« Alors, Sanji, c'est bon pour le gigot ? »

Il allait définitivement tuer cet abruti.

L'entraînement vous vide la tête, vous repose. Répéter inlassablement les mêmes exercices. Toujours la même routine, la même mécanique bien huilée. Un moment de calme privilégié dans l'agitation quasi permanente du bateau. Pourtant, cette pause n'empêchait jamais Zoro de prêter attention à l'univers qui l'entourait. L'absence d'un quelconque bruit au dehors de la vigie était perturbant, le déjeuner devant déjà être plié depuis un bon moment et il n'apercevait néanmoins aucun de ses compagnons sur le pont. Pas même un seul garçon de corvée de pêche.

Inconsciemment, le bretteur porta une oreille un peu plus attentive à l'ambiance du navire. Un bruit de porte qui claque, du bois qui craque et quelques cris.

« … blettes ! »

Le sabreur arrêta un instant ses tractions, reconnaissant sans mal la voix de son meilleur ennemi. Qu'est ce qu'il racontait ? Des blettes ?

« … algues ! »

Zoro lâcha la barre à laquelle il s'était suspendu, maintenant sorti tout à fait de sa bulle que lui avaient procurée ses exercices. Est-ce que ce crétin de cuistot se permettait de se foutre de sa couleur de cheveux alors qu'il ne l'avait pas vu de la journée ? Il voulait se battre ?

« … épinards ! »

Bon. Là, il allait définitivement lui faire sa fête. Il ouvrit la trappe d'un geste rageur, juste à temps pour entendre la dernière estocade de son éternel adversaire.

« Et puis c'est pas non plus comme si un légume vert pouvait faire du mal ! »

Il se dépêcha de descendre l'échelle, pas question de laisser cet affront impuni plus longtemps ! Il remarqua brièvement son capitaine faire le singe sur le mât principal du Sunny, mais n'y prêta qu'une vague attention. Ce devait être un nouveau jeu de Luffy, rien de plus. Par contre, il remarqua l'attitude étrange du blondinet qui était dos à lui, fixant le garçon au chapeau de paille. Il l'ignorait, comme si l'autre ne l'avait pas cherché !

Très bien. Il allait voir. Le bretteur ne perdit pas de temps pour dégainer ses sabres, alors que le cook se retournait. Il put lire une brève seconde sur son visage une grande surprise et un semblant de... compassion ? Qu'est ce qui n'allait pas ce matin ? Cependant, le cuistot se reprit vite et se mit automatiquement en garde.

« Qu'est ce que tu me veux marimo ? J'étais en train de régler un ou deux problèmes av... fut interrompu Sanji.

- Tu m'insultes depuis un bon moment et tu me demandes ce que je veux ? Mais t'es devenu complètement con ma parole !

- Qu'est ce que je t'ai d... »

Un flash de compréhension traversa le visage de Sanji, qui se déforma rapidement pour laisser place à un rire mal retenu, sous le regard interloqué du bretteur.

_Pas besoin qu'il le regarde de cette tête de petit pois pas frais, c'était juste un bête quiproquo. Rien qu'en y repensant..._

Il bondit sur ses pieds, surplombant Luffy qui s'était assis en tailleur avec un air interrogateur, attendant probablement une réponse affirmative. Au lieu de l'annonce tant attendue, il dut éviter une chaussure noire.

« Idiot, je vais t'apprendre à critiquer mes blettes et ma cuisine ! s'exclama le cuisinier. »

Nouvelle esquive et un petit déplacement furtif sur la gauche du brun, sûrement en prévision d'une fuite pour ne pas subir sa terrible colère. _M__ais il n'allait pas y échapper si fa__cilement, sûrement pas._

« La prochaine fois au menu, ce sera algues ! Tu verras si tu regretteras les épinards ! »

_Mais il va arrêter de se baisser oui ?_

« Et puis c'est pas non plus comme si un légume vert pouvait faire du mal ! »

Et soudain, l'homme élastique dévoila une attaque totalement inédite de son répertoire, le « Gum Gum câlin au mât » ! Intelligent son capitaine quand il le voulait vraiment. Là où l'autre abruti était parti, Sanji était sûr de ne plus rien pouvoir faire. Personne ne souhaitait voir la grande colonne de bois du Sunny cassé net en deux, surtout pas Franky et Usopp. Cependant, vu l'état de la rambarde après un ou deux dérapages de sa part, sans oublier la cuisine...

_Bah, on peut toujours improviser, un problème de Luffy, ça se plaide facilement avec un bon argumentaire. _Par contre, un Zoro qui vous fonce dessus alors que vous vous retournez, qui plus est accompagné d'un air prêt à en découdre sans que vous n'ayez fait quoi que ce soit, c'était autrement plus embêtant pour l'état du bateau.

Un sourire narquois orna la bouche du blond, qui sortit de sa rêverie.

« Ah... Non, rien, laisse tomber Monsieur Petit pois, ça ne t'était pas destiné, reprit le blond, un brin moqueur.

- Tu parlais au gazon peut-être ? répondit vertement le bretteur.

- La ferme ! »

Sanji était réellement frustré de ne pas avoir eu son combat contre Luffy, sa culpabilité diffuse était toujours là. Un idiot remplacé par un autre, quelle différence après tout ? Ça lui dégourdirait les jambes. Il lança la première attaque.

Alors que le combat était déjà bien entamé, que les deux protagonistes commençaient à s'essouffler chacun de leur côté et qu'un petit macaque ne descendait pas de son bananier improvisé, la porte de l'infirmerie alla claquer contre le mur opposé.

« Mais c'est pas fini ce souk ? Chopper a besoin de CALME !

- Excuse-moi Nami-chériiiie, c'est ce rustre qui s'est jeté comme un fou furieux sur moi ! s'empressa de se justifier le cuisinier, prenant instantanément son mode Love Love dès qu'une paire de seins était dans les parages.

- Oh mon Dieu... Vous trois, commença-t-elle en pointant du doigt les trois hommes sur le pont, vous avez intérêt à avoir une sacrée bonne excuse pour expliquer ÇA. »

Le « ça » représentait le capharnaüm indescriptible du pont. N'ayant personne pour les arrêter, les garçons avaient détruit la moitié de la rambarde dans leurs affrontements. Remarquant les visages inexpressifs ou empreints d'une désolation intense de ses camarades, la navigatrice décida d'appliquer une mesure juste, équitable et qui la satisfaisait pleinement.

« Dette doublée pour tout le monde ici, déclara-t-elle d'un ton qui ne souffrait aucune protestation. »

Les trois hommes se tinrent coi, attendant que l'air sombre de la rousse, accompagné de cette petite flamme de cupidité au fond de ses prunelles, ne se dissipe. La sortie prudente du reste de l'équipage de l'infirmerie fut leur salut car l'attention démoniaque se reporta sur Franky et Usopp qui prenaient peu à peu compte de l'ampleur des dégâts. Les deux mécaniciens de l'équipage se retrouvèrent rapidement dans une attitude de déprime intense, pensant déjà aux réparations futures et plus que nécessaires.

« Vous savez, ça reste un bateau, pas un tank, pleura le cyborg.

- J'ai accepté difficilement qu'on brûle Merry, ce n'est pas pour que vous vous amusiez à défoncer son remplaçant, déclara Usopp par-dessus ses sanglots.

- Et puis on aurait l'air fin ! Imaginez la réputation : « Le navire des Mugiwaras coulé par son propre équipage ! ». On aurait l'air de quoi comme pirates, hein ? s'époumona Nami.

- Allez, c'est cool Nami, si on a plus le droit de s'amuser, rigola Luffy du haut de son perchoir.

- Toi, si tu descends... grommela la navigatrice à l'attention de son capitaine, en se dirigeant vers son lieu de refuge. »

Dès que le tourbillon coléreux se fut éloigné un peu plus loin, les chapeaux de paille soufflèrent discrètement, tandis que le canonnier et le charpentier se dirigeaient vers leur atelier, en quête de leur caisse à outils.

Pendant que le garçon élastique se prenait une dérouillée monumentale, Robin informa Zoro de l'état du petit médecin, en lui montrant la dépouille agonisante qui tenait lieu de Chopper pour l'instant, sans lui soumettre que l'idée d'une dissection lui paraissait de plus en plus envisageable pour les besoins de sa petite enquête. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de paraître plus étrange aux yeux du seul membre de l'équipage qui avait découvert son côté obscur caché.

* * *

Et puis, la vie habituelle reprit son cours sur le bateau. L'infirmerie faisait souvent l'objet de visites régulières de différents membres de l'équipage, qui soit prenaient le relais pour veiller sur le malade, soit venaient tout simplement prendre des nouvelles, s'il y avait un quelconque changement dans l'état du médecin de bord. Mais aucune amélioration ou détérioration des symptômes de Chopper n'avait été remarquée.

Seul Luffy avait préféré ne pas se rendre au chevet du renne. Il se contentait de fixer inlassablement la ligne d'horizon depuis la tête de lion, les yeux plissés et on dut le rappeler deux fois pour venir à table. Personne n'était dupe de son petit manège, mais on avait beau lui répéter qu'aucune île n'était à proximité, le chapeau de paille continuait à chercher l'ombre d'une côte hypothétique.

C'est une heure après la fin du dîner que le brun surgit sur le pont, où tout le monde profitait des derniers rayons du soleil couchant, avant de rentrer dans les entrailles du Sunny qui s'était fait refaire une petite beauté par les deux ingénieurs du bateau.

« Y a une lumière, là, à droite ! C'est un phare ! s'enthousiasmait le garçon élastique, pointant du doigt un point imaginaire.

- Tu te fiches de moi Luffy ? Aucune des aiguilles du Log Pose n'indique cette dir-

La voix de Nami mourut entre ses lèvres. Le doigt élastique montrait effectivement un petit point extrêmement brillant à l'horizon, une étoile qui aurait voulu apparaître avant ses camarades. Ça aurait bien pu être un reflet sur les vagues, un énième piège du Nouveau Monde ou un mirage. Avec tous ces rayons intenses, qui pouvait savoir ? Mais qu'avaient-ils à perdre avec un malade doté d'un teint qui ne présageait rien de bon et d'une fièvre de cheval ? La prochaine escale était à une semaine de navigation au bas mot, il ne coûtait rien d'essayer cette destination qui n'était absolument pas programmée. Le détour ne leur prendrait qu'une ou deux heures, pour un improbable et inespéré docteur au bout de la vague.

C'est dans cette optique que l'équipage décida de mettre le cap à tribord, la chance ne les ayant jamais quitté depuis le début de leur aventure. Pourquoi en serait-il autrement quand ils en avaient vraiment besoin, de cette fameuse chance ?

* * *

And now, time for the review! *ressors l'oncle Sam*


	3. Débarquement discret

Heeey, bonjour! Comment allez-vous depuis le 17 avr... QUOI? Je vous ai laissé pendant presque un mois? *se rend compte de la quantité monstrueuse d'armes / regards méchants / tomates pourries déjà préparées depuis le dernier chapitre lancés vers elle* Ok, ok, pardon, c'est la faute aux vacances. Ça rend paresseux ces choses là, parole de maili.  
Bref, je vous laisse et bonne lecture! (vous pouvez lâcher les tomates hein, vos claviers vous en seront reconnaissants)

* * *

La tête de lion fendait les flots, pointée vers la vive lumière. Usopp s'était précipité à la vigie alors qu'au loin, les derniers rayons de soleil déclinaient déjà. De là où il s'était perché, il pouvait voir ses compagnons debout à la proue du bateau, un peu anxieux. Enfin, presque tous. La situation n'avait pas empêché Zoro d'entamer une sieste, petit échauffement avant la longue nuit qu'il s'apprêtait à passer.

Le métis reporta son attention sur la ligne d'horizon, toujours plus impatient de connaître l'issue de cette attente insupportable. Cependant, à sa plus grande déconfiture, le petit point luminescent commençait doucement à faiblir. Pas de panique, s'exhorta-t-il, un petit regain de vigueur sur le faible signal était toujours possible. Mais même en se plissant les yeux du mieux qu'il pouvait, le long nez ne put retenir les dernières traces du petit phare improvisé.

Il descendit de son perchoir, totalement dépité, à l'instar du reste de l'équipage. Ce que ses compagnons n'avaient pas prévu, c'est qu'une mouette passa brusquement devant leur embarcation, droit devant le cap qu'ils suivaient. Un nouveau vent d'espoir souffla sur le bateau des Mugiwaras, qui continuèrent ainsi d'avancer à l'aveuglette, sans aucun autre repère que le cap que la navigatrice tentait tant bien que mal de garder. Malgré l'obscurité relative qui venait de tomber sur le Sunny, Luffy fut le premier à s'exclamer :

« Un chameau ! Un chameau ! »

En effet, deux bosses floues se dessinaient au loin, l'une un peu plus grande que l'autre. Un soulagement intense parcourut l'assemblée, rassurée que leurs approximations de navigation soient justes. Le sabreur daigna même ouvrir un œil curieux.

Chopper fut sorti de l'infirmerie, il commençait à devenir brûlant, et la fièvre continuait à alimenter ses hallucinations. Ne prêtant pas attention à ses balbutiements brouillons, Robin porta le renne jusqu'à la salle de bain, direction le bain froid pour tenter de faire chuter la température du médecin.

Pendant ce temps, le Sunny se rapprochait de la côte de la nouvelle île. Nami avait décidé de se diriger vers le plus petit des monticules insulaires. Le spectacle qu'ils découvrirent au fur et à mesure de leur progression était surprenant, voire glauque. Apparemment pas pour Luffy qui sautillait déjà d'excitation à la vue d'une autre barbe à papa blanche deux fois plus grande que celle de la matinée. Engouement vite rabroué, sous les regards blasés du groupe, par Usopp qui souffla un des nuages d'un coup de Breath Dial.

C'est avec la mine désappointée du capitaine que des pointes surgirent de l'obscurité ambiante, luisant faiblement d'une lueur inquiétante au clair d'une lune timide. Elles entouraient l'étendue de terre qui était engloutie sous un épais nuage de fumée blanchâtre, parcouru de remous. Étrangement, cette brume se dissipait vite au dessus de la mer, arrêtée par les pics qui, après quelques mètres parcourus, s'avérèrent faits d'acier. La rousse se dépêcha de braquer le gouvernail, évitant de justesse une éraflure fatale à la coque du bateau.

Cet écran blanc, malgré la joie qu'il avait causé à Luffy, empêchait à l'équipage tout repérage préalable. Ils contournèrent et continuèrent de longer les aiguilles de métal, à la recherche d'une potentielle ouverture qui vint soudainement. Les quais apparurent, étrangement libres de tout brouillard. Alors que les abords de l'île ne paraissaient absolument pas accueillants, cette partie de la côte avait un certain charme.

Le port de l'île était en effet creusé à même les immenses falaises, créant un renfoncement qui, de par sa taille, imposait le respect. L'éclairage provenait du plafond de la grotte, trouée par une immense plaque de cristal. Cette immense verrière couvrait l'ensemble des gigantesques pontons. Elle était striée de barres de métal élégamment ciselées, mais qui étaient d'une excellente facture (Franky ne s'y trompait pas), assez pour supporter la lourde masse de verre reposant sur cet ensemble de fer qui aurait pu paraître fragile.

Néanmoins, ce qui attirait le plus l'œil, c'était les quais, tout de fer également. Ils longeaient trois véritables mastodontes, les bateaux étant amarrés là devant faire facilement deux fois la taille d'un bâtiment de la Marine. Cependant, malgré l'important équipement défensif de ces titans, aucun ne portait d'insigne, que ce soit marine ou pirate. Le Sunny jeta l'ancre dans l'ombre d'une des deux embarcations, choisissant une approche discrète. Les habitants de ce territoire pourraient très bien leur être hostiles. Avant que leur capitaine ne se décide de foutre le bordel, autant faire les choses proprement tant qu'il en était encore temps.

Nami avait réussi à convaincre Luffy que les bateaux à côté d'eux, peu engageants à la lueur de la lumière argentée, se réveilleraient sûrement pour venir les manger si l'homme élastique ne ferait ne serait-ce qu'un seul bruit. Alors, le garçon se taisait, malgré sa hâte de trouver quelqu'un pour aider le malade, parti sous la douche. La chaîne alimentaire était en train de s'inverser, et ça ne lui plaisait pas vraiment.

C'est au moment où Franky s'apprêtait à déployer la planche de débarquement dans un silence rare qu'un grincement de porte et un bruit de pas discret se fit entendre. Tous se retournèrent pour voir une Robin trempée de la tête aux pieds, tenant toujours dans ses bras le petit renne dans le même état que la brune. Ce que le médecin n'avait pas en revanche, c'est cette petite lumière revancharde au fond de la pupille (encore fallait-il qu'il puisse montrer ses prunelles, tant il avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts).

« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé, Robin d'amour ? »

Le cuisinier osa rompre le silence étrange qui s'était installé, ne prenant pas garde à son instinct de survie.

« Juste un Guard Point impromptu, déclara l'archéologue avec son petit sourire, teinté d'une touche inhabituelle. Je vais chercher de quoi me sécher dans ma chambre.

- Laisse moi t'aider Robin-chwaan ! »

Le regard lancé à Sanji, aurait dissuadé n'importe quelle autre personne. Néanmoins, par mesure de prudence, Nami empêcha d'un coup le cuisinier de suivre l'autre jeune femme, qui s'éloigna vers les cabines. L'équipage retint difficilement un fou rire. Voir le « démon d'Ohara » dans une situation pareille n'était pas donné à tout le monde, mais personne ici ne souhaitait avoir deux yeux chargés de lourdes menaces peser sur lui durant toute une semaine. Robin laissait traîner des oreilles partout et il y a certains secrets qui devaient mieux rester cachés. Et que devenait le plan d'approche discret alors ?

L'archéologue revint quelques instants plus tard, changée, un renne tout ébouriffé entre ses bras. Les chapeaux de paille décidèrent ensuite rapidement de qui partirait et de qui resterait sur le bateau. La navigatrice ne voulut pas lâcher le Monster Trio pour cette exploration, question de survie oblige. Une deuxième présence féminine était toute aussi nécessaire. Quant à Usopp, il pourrait être utile avec tous ses mensonges, histoire de tenir Chopper éveillé. La rousse laissa donc les deux plus âgés membres de l'équipage sur le Sunny. Brook avait l'air d'avoir un peu trop bien marché dans l'histoire des bateaux maléfiques, impossible donc de le faire débarquer et Franky ne serait pas de trop en cas de menace potentielle.

Le signal fut donné et Luffy ouvrit la marche, courant presque sur la planche. Malgré sa nouvelle crainte des grands bateaux gris, sa soif d'aventure et sa peur pour Chopper n'allaient pas être calmées pour autant. Le reste de la petite troupe suivit le mouvement, dans un niveau sonore tout aussi bas. Ce n'est qu'après qu'ils n'aient atteint la moitié du ponton, que le capitaine remarqua que quelqu'un manquait à l'appel.

« Usopp ? appela d'une voix forte le garçon élastique. »

Ses mots se répercutèrent contre les parois de roche, créant un léger écho. Aucune réponse toutefois.

« On avait pas dit « discrétion », imbécile ? cria tout aussi fort la navigatrice.

- Yohohoho, excuse-le Nami, rigola Brook, sauvant Luffy. Mais tu pourrais toi aussi faire preuve de discrétion, en me montrant subtilement ta petite cu-

- Oi, je l'ai trouvé, il était là. »

L'exclamation de Franky empêcha le squelette de se laisser abîmer un autre de ses si précieux os crâniens et tourna ses vertèbres pour voir le charpentier tenir Usopp par le bras. Le sniper s'était vraisemblablement caché dans un coin reculé du bateau, espérant ne pas partir en mission de reconnaissance.

« Je crois que je vais rester ici, je ne me sens pas très bien, se plaignit le canonnier.

- Aha ! Tu vois Sanji, les blettes d'hier soir, elles rendent vraiment malade ! »

La journée devenait bien trop longue au goût de Nami.

* * *

Les sept éclaireurs s'avancèrent vers le fond de la grotte qui, loin du plafond de verre, était plongée dans une semi-obscurité. De gigantesques caisses bariolées, empilées les unes sur les autres sur le pont, formaient le chemin principal, droit vers une grande porte d'acier d'où sortaient plusieurs rails. Une grande grue était installée dans un coin, servant sûrement à charger les boîtes sur les navires.

Cependant, au coin d'un conteneur, une ouverture à taille humaine se découpait dans la pierre. La porte avait été laissée légèrement entrouverte, une lumière diaphane s'échappant de l'interstice. N'ayant pas d'autre choix, le petit groupe s'engouffra dans la sortie. La porte grinça sur ses gonds, comme si elle n'avait pas été utilisée depuis bien longtemps. Ignorant le petit frisson de peur qu'avait provoqué le son chez Usopp, Sanji finit de pousser complètement le panneau de fer.

Tout ce qu'ils virent, ce fut un brouillard épais, impossible d'y distinguer quoi que ce soit à plus de deux mètres. Du blanc partout, qui s'infiltra rapidement dans la porte laissée ouverte, profitant du courant d'air. Cet épais nuage avait d'ailleurs, étrangement, une légère odeur de sucré. Rien à voir avec la barbe à papa du matin toutefois.

La petite troupe commença à avancer à tâtons. Usopp avait déjà anticipé une quelconque fuite involontaire de Zoro, restant près du sabreur. Même avec la meilleure volonté du monde, retrouver quelqu'un en marchant dans cette purée de pois aurait relevé du miracle. Ils avaient bien essayé le long du chemin de se débarrasser du brouillard avec un autre coup de Breath Dial, mais il ne faisait que dégager la vue sur quelques mètres pour trop peu de secondes. De même, le tourbillon d'épées de Zoro n'était pas plus efficace.

C'est alors qu'après dix minutes de marche qui leur avait semblé droite, ils tombèrent sur les mêmes piques qui entouraient l'île, mais de taille réduite. Ils délimitaient un chemin en pierre, qui menait directement à une grande bâtisse. Elle avait le même style industriel que le port, mais en bien plus coloré, dans des teintes bleutées, qui passaient du bleu électrique au bleu ciel. Elle libérait par sa cheminée de la vapeur de même aspect que celle sur l'île. Mais même si elle en rejetait une importante quantité, ça ne suffisait pas à expliquer la présence de tant de brouillard. Luffy se précipita sur la porte, y tapant un grand coup.

« Hey, y a quelqu'un ? On voudrait voir un médecin ! »

Personne ne lui répondit. Le silence qui était retombé laissait juste passer quelques bruits de verres s'entrechoquant, ou des rouages en fonctionnement. Le capitaine retenta sa chance, tapant un peu plus fort et réitéra son appel. La même réponse l'accueillit. S'énervant pour de bon, il s'apprêtait à lancer un Chewing Punch pour enfoncer la porte. La navigatrice l'arrêta, s'interposant entre la porte et son capitaine.

« Attends ! Pas la peine de commencer à tout casser ! Si ça se trouve, comme c'est la nuit, les ouvriers sont rentrés se coucher.

- Ils sont bien imprudents sur cette île. Ils laissent une usine en fonctionnement, sans personne pour surveiller l'état des machines, et leurs marchandises dans le port, sans aucun garde pour les protéger. Il y a un truc que je ne comprends pas... s'interrogea Sanji, sourcils froncés.

- Comme d'habitude, ton cerveau a déjà dû abandonner la partie Love-Cook.

- T'as un problème, l'artichaut ?

- La bagarre de cet après-midi ne vous a pas suffi peut-être ?! vociféra Nami. »

Bon, pour la discrétion, c'était foutu. Mais elle avait réussi à arrêter cette bataille, le cuisinier était déjà à ses pieds, lui déclarant mille et une fois à quel point sa magnificence l'éblouissait. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas choisi Franky à la place de cet idiot ? De toute manière, après avoir calmé Luffy qui déclarait un peu trop fort que la fumée avait un drôle de goût et que c'était terriblement injuste qu'il n'ait rien à se mettre sous la dent, ou Usopp qui prenait un peu trop à cœur son rôle de conteur pour Chopper en racontant mille et unes histoires complètement farfelues avec beaucoup d'effets inutiles, elle n'avait plus aucun espoir pour sa mission incognito.

« Où est passé Zoro ? »

Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas choisi Franky à la place de ces DEUX idiots ?

Il n'y avait aucune raison de paniquer. Zoro s'était perdu, c'était normal. L'équipage le retrouverait plus tard, ils avaient l'habitude. Le chemin sans brouillard s'arrêtait à l'usine ou revenait vers la grande porte en fer aperçue un peu plus tôt. Aucun crochet pour contourner l'usine n'était possible, un homme de perdu, ça suffisait amplement. Alors... Tant pis, ils suivraient le chemin pavé en sens inverse.

Les garçons, excepté Sanji, eurent beau s'user la voix en appelant le sabreur, aucun mouvement dans la brume ne leur apporta le moindre espoir. C'était bien leur veine... Quand ils atteignirent enfin la lourde porte, un carrefour de pointes les attendit. Pas moins de dix chemins partaient de la place, point de convergence du même nombre de lignes de rails. Le chemin principal allait droit vers la deuxième colline, la plus petite des deux. Et à son sommet, ce qu'il n'avait pas pu voir depuis le bateau, se dressait un château de verre.

Tout petit point au début de leur progression, il se détacha plus nettement au fur et à mesure de leur voyage. Sur le chemin, Usopp continuait de raconter des histoires à Chopper, tentant de garder le renne éveillé. Qui sait ce qu'il serait arrivé au petit animal si ce dernier tombait évanoui. Une bonne partie de son stock de mensonges y passa : de l'affrontement des plus terribles monstres de Grand Line, à la découverte des plus incroyables trésors, ou la glorification du capitaine Usopp à travers les mers, sans oublier l'histoire de ses rencontres avec les personnages les plus importants du Nouveau Monde. Sa technique avait apparemment l'air de marcher, puisqu'un léger sourire ornait le museau du renne, les paupières à demi closes.

Arrivé à la dépression que formait la jonction entre les deux îlots, Luffy ne put s'empêcher de faire remarquer que ça serait vraiment cool de mettre un wagonnet sur le chemin ferré pour une montagne russe géante. Son idée n'était pas si mauvaise que cela, il fallait l'admettre, mais ce n'était certainement pas le moment de rigoler, mais plutôt de continuer à appeler Zoro. Le garçon élastique bouda un peu en se promettant intérieurement de reposer la question au retour.

Peu à peu, les pointes d'acier s'espacèrent, pour ne laisser derrière elle qu'un air débarrassé de tout nuage au sommet de la deuxième colline. Dès que les six pirates eurent fini de gravir la petite montagne, Usopp alerta ses camarades. Pointant un doigt vers la mer de nuages en contrebas, il fit remarquer aux autres un point vert qui se baladait en effectuant des cercles plus ou moins larges.

« Cool, merci Usopp, on a retrouvé Zoro. Chewiiing... sauvetage ! s'exclama Luffy.

- Chewing pêche à l'algue, oui... marmonna Sanji. »

Manquant de s'empaler deux ou trois fois sur un des pics tranchants, le sabreur arriva pourtant à bon port en s'étalant par terre. Assurant au reste du groupe qu'il repérait la présence éventuelle d'ennemis, sa façon habituelle de remercier les autres, il se releva pour apercevoir l'étendue brumeuse qu'il venait de quitter. Une mer de nuages percée de temps à autres par un point de couleur, sûrement une de ces usines qu'il avait aperçues un peu plus tôt avant qu'il ne... repère les ennemis.

« C'est mignon ces petites tâches, on dirait un cimetière, sourit Robin.

- ... »

Ils se retournèrent, laissant l'archéologue admirer la vue, pour enfin apercevoir l'imposante bâtisse en forme de gâteau placé sur le haut de l'îlot. Alors que la première partie de l'île était presque entièrement composée de fer, la fausse pâtisserie était entièrement composée de verre. Évidemment, cette sucrerie n'était pas comestible, mais c'était le seul mot dont on pouvait qualifier le bâtiment qui les surplombait. Formé de quatre étages concentriques, le plus petit situé tout en haut du manoir luisait faiblement.

Ne perdant pas un instant, Luffy alla toquer à la double porte. Un peu trop fort sûrement. La moitié du battant se brisa sous son poing.

« Oups ?

- ... »

Il abaissa donc doucement sa main vers la poignée transparente.

« Et t'aurais pas pu faire ça depuis le début ? demanda Usopp, abasourdi.

- C'est pas plus poli de frapper avant d'entrer ? répliqua le capitaine, persuadé du bien-fondé de son action.

- Allez, ouvre cette porte, on a un malade je te rappelle, le coupa Sanji.

- Ah ! Oui. Pardon. »

Et Luffy poussa le panneau de verre.

* * *

Pour Ecarlates qui m'a demandé pourquoi Luffy ne se rendait pas au chevet de Chopper dans le dernier chapitre, c'est très simple. Relis bien le chapitre 2, Luffy et Sanji aperçoivent une mouette après s'être fait éjecter de l'infirmerie. Il était donc encore confiant de trouver une île à proximité ;)

Sinon, pour tous mes chers lecteurs adorés, vous pouvez me dire tout ce que vous pensez sur cette nouvelle île, si comme Robin, la vue vous plaît, si vous trouvez ça dommage que Brook et Franky soient restés sur le bateau, si vous pensez qu'un chapitre trois est largement suffisant, si vous en avez marre de mes fins toutes pourries, ou si comme moi, ils ne vous restent plus que deux jours de vacances (entre habitants de la zone A, on se comprend), alors... Laissez une review ;)


End file.
